dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SuperSaiyanSimba
Would race would you like to be, we have no demons, aliens, namekians, or energy stealing androids. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 20:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) yes, there are genders, but make sure that you read the and rules first. [[User:Blalafoon|'The Mighty Gianor']] 21:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) when i was younger, like 6-7, I discovered neopets, my kacheek looked so stupid it was a bafoon, earning the B and the foon. So he also looked so cute, he was going lala all the time. Earning the lala. And that is how I got that name. 20:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I have like 9 Webkinz, and I still go on every now and then. 20:22, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Tell her to go to Special:Wikia labs and activate chat. 03:33, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nala! I found something that you will LOVE!!!!! XD ITS SO FUNNY & CUTE AT THE SAME TIME! XD!!!!!!!!!!! I also found this, ITS A PONY!!! ♞ AND THIS!! ❁❁❁ 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I found ever MORE!!! Hey, uh thanks for the vid, that cheered me up! I love the part when he says "IM THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!" XD! That was awesome!!! 16:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey SuperSaiyanSimba, just thought i would remind you of this place, and when you come back, could you actually start training and role-playing. 00:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey SSS! Did you see my User Pic? LOL dats you and me! :D And its fall. :) 15:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Your said my, uhhhh...... 2nd fav word!"First is Kazoo" ""Its think thats how you spell it"" I LOVE SAYING EPIC! I say it in RL "Real life" ALL THE TIME! You'res truely 02:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You got it, Lexon just died O____O, while trying to get to earth. And he's angry now. He needed to defeat spike the devil man to get up to earth and he died because of the devilmite beam. So some words of encouragement to help him beat spike so he can get up here and fight me, so go on ahead. 21:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Nala! Its me, Sackchief! Sackchief 00:28, October 4, 2011 (UTC) On my best sig blog you said you could help me with my backround and you asked me what color I wanted my backround to be. I want it black 16:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nala. I found some pictures for Kuimba 21:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hello The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 16:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL! THAT PIC ALMOST LOOKS LIKE ME!! (Expect the eyes...... it's hard to find manga girls with brown hair and blue eyes for some reason!) But thanks any way! I love those kinds of pictures... By meaning the ones the their thumbs twards their heads....... Sort of weird but ok! And ps, YOU'RE EPIC TOO! 18:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) can your character(Kuimba) marry my character(Ultimate Trevauntee)? The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 20:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hi, did you say your looking for a girl with brown hair and blue eyes? if you did then look at this The great way,Ultimate Trevantee 09:07, November 4, 2011 (UTC) =3 Hey! # Anything really, some people still call me Ava. But, anything you want to call me...I guess! :D #Of cores I remeber you! How could I not? ;D #I'm do'in greato! Buuuuut I'm sick right now, sooo..Yeah! XD #And...I guess I like Anime/Manga more than I ever did yet! =3 I guess, the questions are right back at ya! Hope you're fealing fine! Best Wishes! Love, !